fictional_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
This page isn't a character page. No, this page is for listing the rules of this wiki in all subjects. This is a necessary page to read if you want to learn how to edit and be on the Fictional Character Wiki. Behaviour # Racism, sexism, homophobia, religious bias, bias towards those with mental illnesses/disorders/disabilities and any other forms of discrimination are not tolerated on this wiki. # Don't be a troll. # Refrain from arguing or even interacting with trolls. # Don't "minimod". Minimodding is a term used to describe an action in which a user with no status on this wiki (i.e. mod, admin) attempts to act like one to manipulate other users. # No sockpuppet accounts. Sockpuppet accounts are basically user accounts that have been created by another user on this wiki but have both claim to be different people. # Show respect to everyone no matter their opinions/beliefs, especially the staff. # Don't beg to be a staff member. If you have wikia skills and consistency, then you will become a staff member. You will not become a staff member any other way. Page Editing # No vandalism or false information. # Categories for originating in media work like this: The Flash goes in the Comic Book Character category as he originated in a comic book, despite the fact that he has appeared on tv shows. However, The Flash (CW) originated in a television show rather than a comic book, therefore he should have the Television Character category. # Please keep everything on the page as high quality and as grammatically correct as possible. # Do not, I repeat, DO NOT put any theories on any page and state them as fact. I've had to protect the Chara page already because people believe that she is the true hero of Undertale rather than Frisk, due to a ridiculous, far-fetched theory. # Use the infoboxes. # Don't create any unnecessary categories. # In the infoboxes, use the captions to state the actor/actress that is playing the character. This rule only applies to live-action characters. # Characters from fanworks (i.e. Creepypasta, fanfictions, fanon) are not permitted unless permission is given from ShadeTheNarwhal. If permission is given for a fanwork character, for this example let's say Robert Jacob from Venture, then all characters from Venture are permitted to have a page made for them. (Also, permission for Venture characters is granted.) # Fictional species can be added as their own pages. However, do not add every single member of that species. Add only the notable ones. For example, you can add pages for the Daleks as a species, but do not add pages for each and every Dalek. Instead, add pages for the noteworthy Daleks, like Dalek Sec or the Emperor Dalek. # Original characters, also known as OCs, cannot be given pages (unless they are given permission). Franchise Specific Rules Doctor Who: *All the regenerations of each Time-Lord get their own page. Once Upon A Time: *Both the original characters and the cursed characters get separate pages (i.e. Rumplestiltskin and Mr. Gold). Steven Universe: *All fusions get a page. This rule does not apply to the three-way Ruby fusion and the five-way Ruby fusion. Category:Important Pages Category:Help Category:Incomplete